


She Tried

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gen, Ice, Ice Powers, Politics, duties as a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa tried so hard to be good, but in the end, ice was her only friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Tried

She tried to love, she really did.

It worked for a while, when she was younger and kinder and more innocent. Years of being a Queen hardened her, covered her hands in dirt and blood. Running a nation wasn't easy, especially when enemies surrounded her land.

The first years had been good. The ice within her was under control; the other nations stuck to business and trade and didn't bother Arendelle much. Time began to pass though; as Elsa matured, the rulers of the other lands began to see her as what she truly was: a threat. Kings and Queens began to send in spies to uncover the secrets of her powers, but they were all disappointed, some enraged, at discovering nothing.

Fear began to spread after the incident involving plans for the building of a bridge. The only way into Arendelle was either by water or a trek through the mountains. Seeing as how there had been a relatively long time of peace, several nations were willing to help each other build bridges between each other to improve the transport of certain goods across their lands. Several nations had worked together extensively to design the plan and simply needed Arendelle's approval to begin the huge project. The whole expensive and time consuming ordeal was expected to preserve and maintain peace and encourage trade and interaction between all of the nations for a long time in the future. 

When diplomats finally presented the idea to Queen Elsa, she agreed it was a good idea. When she inquired as to how many other nations still needed to approve the plan and discovered that Arendelle was the last one, she smiled and declared she could make this whole thing a lot easier for everyone involved. Later that day, Queen Elsa went out and, in a burst of ice flowing from her hands, created a strong bridge, connecting Arendelle to their closest neighbor.

She had hoped it would make people happy, but it didn't.

The other nations viewed it as a show of power. One by one, the nations withdrew from the plan, and a diplomat was sent from Arendelle's neighbor requesting the removal and destruction of the created bridge.

Over the years, incidents like the one described continued to occur; Queen Elsa continued attempting to do something good for her country and people, yet only ended up spreading more suspicion and paranoia. The fear over Elsa's ice powers of the Kings and Queens of various lands spread like a plague. Nations farther and farther away began to hear about this powerful sorceress, and anxiety infected the minds of men and women in high positions near and far.

People eventually began demanding action.

* * *

The Southern Isles was the first nation to declare war.

It was also the last.

* * *

Elsa had put a swift end to that war. She had seen what Hans had nearly done on his own. What awful things would he have done to her people if he had marched in with an army by his side?

Why couldn't her people understand that she had just been trying to protect them?

Yes, there was bloodshed, but it was necessary.

Why wouldn't Anna look at her?

Elsa had protected them all.

Why did they hate her for it?

Why?

* * *

Queen Elsa closed the gates to the palace one day.

* * *

Arendelle's summers began to get shorter. The winters grew longer.

* * *

Anna was getting older. She wasn't as energized as she used to be, and she ran around less. Why did Elsa still look twenty years old? Had the ice inside her frozen more than just the landscape? 

* * *

Time passed. Summer didn't exist in Arendelle anymore. Beautiful snowflakes fell from the sky a lot. Other nations didn't bother them; there wasn't even all that much trade anymore. Anna sometimes came by to tell Elsa she needed to stop. Elsa didn't understand what Anna was talking about. Stop what? Everything was peaceful, her people were safe, and beautiful ice decorated all the land. 

Elsa was so happy her ice could finally protect her people.

* * *

One day, there was a poisoned cup at the royal table.

Anna drank it.

Who knew ice could burn?

* * *

People were sobbing. Elsa knew that, but she couldn't really pay attention. A blizzard slashed all around her, ice pelting people and cutting their hands, arms, faces. Some people lay dead in the street from frostbite. Snow was covering their bodies. Beauty covering the ugly. Elsa couldn't really bring herself to care anymore. She had cared so much before. Why had she cared so much? These people didn't care for her or her sister. She put all her soul into protecting them and being a good queen. What did she get in return? A spit in the face, the constant barrage of "monster" on her ears, and a dead sister.

Her ice wasn't a curse. It was a blessing. The beauty of it was enough to make her smile. She just needed to finally understand that her place wasn't among other people. She had almost understood this years and years and years ago, in her forgotten palace of ice. If only Anna hadn't come to get her, they could have  _all_ been happy.

* * *

Ravens pecked at the bodies left uncovered by snow. Pieces of flesh and muscle were slowly torn off, eaten bit by bit. Snowflakes fell from the sky. Each one was unique and beautiful in its own way.

"Isn't it wonderful, Anna?"

* * *

Elsa caressed the bones half-buried in the snow. Imagined the soft hair and warm flesh that should have been there. Wondered how much time had passed. How long she had left. Her hands still looked young, unwrinkled, unblemished.

The blizzard around her never stopped.

* * *

The brittle bones broke under her hands one day.

Elsa cried for the first time in forever.

* * *

It was cold.

She could finally feel it.

Why was it so cold?

Elsa's hands were still perfect.

She tried to move them, and they cracked.

The blizzard finally stopped.


End file.
